


【鸣佐/博佐/all佐】此夜未完

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Short One Shot, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: R18，鸣博佐3p
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 64





	【鸣佐/博佐/all佐】此夜未完

醉酒的鸣人把了佐助压在床上，乌黑的发像鸦羽一样散开。

一只手不安分的用粗糙的手掌轻握住佐助的柱身，结了茧子的拇指拨弄着脆弱的尿道口。

尿道被强迫打开的恐惧胀满了胸腔，难言的酸胀和痛楚从小腹开始向四肢百骸蔓延，握在柱身上的手开始上下撸动，小口顶端流出浊液，沾湿的拇指用浊液把小口周边的褶皱推开。

想要射精快感从下体开始扩散，佐助呜咽着摇头

“鸣人，你醒过来，别再啊……啊啊”

还没等佐助反应过来，一根冰冷的银色小棒就插进了微微扩张的尿道。

冰冷的异物感，激地佐助浑身轻微的颤抖，鸣人又把小棒往深处推了推，尿道被入侵的钝痛一下子尖锐了起来。

“啊啊拿出去，鸣人 。”

佐助仰起头，身体不停地颤抖着，博人用手肘抵住他想闭合的双腿，双手握住瘦弱的脚踝向两边拉开。

“师傅，很难受么？”

听到弟子的声音，佐助喉中泛起深深的苦涩，一言不发的偏过头去。

博人低下头张开嘴，用牙齿衔住银色小棒的余端，舌头刚接触到器物顶部，就传来了冰冷的触感。博人恶略地用舌头抵着小棒，把剩下的螺旋部分往尿道孔里推。

“……啊啊啊…………”佐助被逼的流下生理性的泪水，尿道深处被小棒刺激出令人不齿的尿意，连带着会阴、小腹产生的阵阵胀满、酸痛，都令他无所适从。

鸣人看了一眼自己的宝贝儿子，眼中闪出一丝狠厉，又快速地平复。鸣人抱起双手被紧紧束缚住的佐助，把他的腿从博人的桎梏中抽出，博人一下失去支点，踉跄跌在床边。  
鸣人扯过枕头放在佐助的腰下，强迫他仰躺在床上，分开双腿。

鸣人低下头，温热的鼻息喷薄着，卷带湿意的舌头细致地舔着佐助的性器，连囊袋，会阴都被一一细致地照顾到。

想要射精的冲动愈发浓烈，身体在崩溃的边缘徘徊。精液在无处发泄的身体里激荡逆流，渴求释放的感觉把脑袋冲击地昏胀，佐助发出示弱的闷哼。

身体的渴求撞击着理智的牢笼。

满意的得到佐助的示弱的鸣人，并没有取出堵住精口的尿道棒，而是抬高他的腰身，用柔软的舌头顶入了后穴，推开褶皱的肉壁，模仿性交抽插着软肉。啧啧的水声，在寂静的屋子里很是显耳。温热的穴道痉挛着，喷出黏腻的情液，股间一片湿滑，咸腥的情液溅到了鸣人的衣服上。佐助无力地垂下头，被迫沉浸在后穴的高潮里。

“很厉害呢”

“佐助”

鸣人抬起头，撩起下衣的衣摆，已经勃起性器蹭了蹭湿滑的股间便插进刚刚潮喷过的后穴。敏感的软肉包裹着性器收缩着，高潮过后湿热的穴道讨好似地挤压吮吸着龟头。从两个人交合的地方涌出淅淅沥沥的淫液，在大开大合的抽插中发出羞人的噗嗤，噗嗤的淫声。

鸣人捏住细棒裸露在外的余端，让它在尿道里小幅度地抽送，然后又在有螺旋的部分的施加旋转。

小棒从尿道深入到前列腺的刺激超出了感官所能承受的极限，佐助喘息着，被不知是欢愉还是痛苦，折磨的神情扭曲，双眼模糊到失焦。快感像一道淫邪的闪电击落，带来极痛的酥麻，紧绷到极致的身体也无法阻止快感的蹂躏，连指尖都不听使唤的微抖着 ，干性高潮后的燥热带来更为敏感的渴望。

“啊哈……” 佐助发疯般地想要逃离，软绵绵的四肢无力的挣扎着，身下的被单皱成一团。

博人愣在原地，苦闷的痛楚充斥了胸腔。

对不起，师傅。

对不起。

师傅，我最差劲了。

博人爬上淫靡的床，金色的头颅埋在佐助的小腹，哭泣着伸出舌头，顺着小腹清晰的肌肉线条向上舔舐他身上的汗液。

舌头淋淋的水光把嫣红的乳头舔湿，轻轻地含在口中，又是吮吸，又是用贝齿轻咬。

弟子带来的轻微的痛楚和快感纠缠成背德的牢笼，把佐助困在里面。

博人哭泣着，连给佐助的吻都是冰冰凉凉的。少年倔强而疯狂的索取着他口中的空气。

直到佐助无法忍受地出声“不要，博人”

“师傅”

博人缠着绷带的手摸了摸父亲和师傅交合的地方，黏湿的体液滴落在床单上，淫靡的热度让他的脑子一片浆糊。

有什么东西扭曲了少年的心，微凉的手指不顾佐助哭喊地插入了被贯穿着的后穴。

好紧

含着性器的后穴又被探入一根手指，敏感的身体兴奋又战栗地分泌出更多体液，手指一边探索着高热的穴道，一边又紧紧受着父亲性器的挤压，连性器上面青筋的跳动都变得明显起来，少年有些紧张，屈起手指试探着在肉穴勾出一个小口。

少年的试探得到父亲的默许，他勃发的欲望贴近肉穴。

空气中是三人粗重的呼吸声。

少年青涩的欲望，不容抗拒的挤入亲密交合的二人之间。

这是无法背叛内心的禁忌的情感，总有一天会赤裸裸的地被剖开。

佐助痛苦地闭上眼睛，低声呜咽，热汗黏得湿漉漉的五指随着博人的进入在床单上疯狂抓动，被单拽出了一大片凌乱的印记，潮涌般的痛楚在小腹抽搐，悲鸣不止，他已经完全无法阻止这场荒唐的情事。

两根性器在体内无规则的冲撞着，无论是龟头、还是柱身凸起的青筋、全都被紧紧包裹着。敏感点被粗暴的一次次碾压，强烈的快感从脊椎蔓延到四肢，就算脚趾全都蜷起也没办法抵抗一二。敏感的身体被这强加的快感逼到边缘，佐助爽的两眼失焦近乎翻白，身上也被热浪掀起片片潮红，眼前鸣人和博人的面容也扭曲的只剩下一片金色，浑身开始不受控制的抽搐。

“不要了……啊啊啊……”求饶的声音里参杂着因为哭腔而破碎的尾音，呻吟声因为嘶哑的嗓音而更像是一种惨叫了。

艳丽的万花筒也无意识的打开了，映着六芒星图案的瞳孔上蒙着一片水光，一副被玩坏的样子。

鸣人和博人又默契配合抽插了数十下，才在肉穴深处射出两道浓厚精液。

而佐助已经被快感的泥潭拖入濒死的深渊，失去了意识，只有身体还无意识的抖动着。

此夜未完。


End file.
